The innate immune system is an evolutionarily ancient system designed to detect the presence of microbial invaders and activate protective reactions (Beutler, MoI. Immunol. 2004, 40, 845-859). It responds rapidly to compounds that are integral parts of pathogens that are perceived as danger signals by the host. Recognition of these molecular patterns is mediated by sets of highly conserved receptors (van Amersfoort et al., J. Clin. Microbiol. Rev. 2003, 16, 379), whose activation results in acute inflammatory responses. These responses include the production of a diverse set of cytokines and chemokines, directing local attacks against the invading pathogen, and initiation of responses that activate and regulate the adaptive component of the immune system (Dabbagh and Lewis, Curr. Opin. Infect. Dis. 2003, 16, 199-204; Bevan, Nat. Rev. Immunol. 2004, 4, 595-602; Pasare and Medzhitov, Seminars Immunol. 2004, 16, 23-26; Finlay and Hancock, Nat. Rev. Microbiol. 2004, 2, 497-504; Akira et al., Nat. Immunol. 2001, 2, 675-680; Pasare and Medzhitov, Immunity 2004, 21, 733-741).
Evidence is emerging that innate immune responses can be exploited for therapeutic purposes such as the development of adjuvants for vaccines and the treatment of a wide range of diseases including asthma, infections, and cancer. An important concern of such therapies is, however, that over-activation of innate immunity may lead to the clinical symptoms of septic shock (Pittet et al., J. Am. Med. Assoc. 1994, 271, 1598-1601; Rice and Bernard, Anna. Rev. Med. 2005, 56, 225-248).
It has long been a goal in cancer immunology to enhance immune-mediated antitumor activity, to achieve tumor regression and improve cancer treatment options. Clearly there is a need for improved compositions and methods for enhancing anti-tumor immune responses for use as cancer treatments. The present invention provides this and other related advantages.